


Her Happiest Day

by chikylee



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Failed Relationship, Heavy Angst, I’m sorry Gust you deserve better, Unrequited Love, Wedding guest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikylee/pseuds/chikylee
Summary: It’s the Builder’s wedding day, and Gust would give anything to be standing at the altar with her.





	Her Happiest Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty heavy angst, and was born out of my own love for Gust but ultimately choosing Arlo to marry in my game. They’re my two favorite bachelors, and when I eventually replay the game I’m definitely going to pursue Gust.

I don’t know why I’m here. 

Father and Ginger sit on either side of me, and what feels like the entire town fills the pews around us. Everyone looks so excited and…  _ happy.  _ It sickens me. 

Albert comes and sits next to Ginger. He gives me a surprised look, the same question I have for myself burning in his eyes: “Are you sure you want to be here?” 

I’m not sure in the slightest, yet here I am. 

There’s a buzz from the crowd gathered that’s gotten stuck in my brain, words like “love” and “forever” floating alongside it; I can’t tune it out even if I tried. The buzzing reaches a fever pitch as Nora sits at the piano and begins to play. I thought the sudden silence, save for the piano, would be calming, but it’s not- it’s unnerving. The town stands, and turns to face the back of the church, and as I unconsciously mimic the movement, I come face to face with sorrow like I haven’t felt since Mother died:

The love of my life, dressed in a long white gown stitched with golden thread, is walking down the aisle to marry a man who isn’t me. 

I don’t know why I’m here. 

She’s smiling. 

Of course she’s smiling, she’s always smiling. 

Well, always, except that one time. 

That one time when she brought me up to this very church to stargaze on a cold winter night two years ago. 

The night when she had leaned against me for warmth, but her touch was a fire to me-

A fire she felt too. 

A fire that she tried to turn into an inferno as she leaned in to press a kiss to my lips. 

A fire that I extinguished with one swift rejection that had been born from fear and anxiety and wasn’t what I wanted at all.

She didn’t smile then, and she didn’t try again. 

I shake my head and see that she’s reached the front of the church. Arlo steps forward and takes her hand, tears and happiness fighting for space in his eyes. 

Minister Lee steps forward and begins the ceremony, asking if they promise to love each other and honor each other for all the days of their lives. I want her to say no, but of course she doesn’t. And who am I to wish such a thing? Am I truly that bitter when I have no one to blame but myself for the way things turned out? 

They exchange rings before Minister Lee speaks again.

“By the power given to me by the Holy Spirit, I hereby pronounce you united under the everlasting sun.” 

She grabs Arlo by the collar and pulls him down into a heated kiss, causing the townsfolk to hoot and holler like it was the damn Autumn Festival. When they break apart they both laugh, a sound so happy and yet so heartbreaking that I have surely must have whiplash.

The happy newlyweds stand at the front of the church as people rush forward to offer them congratulations and marriage advice, but I’m rooted to the spot. My mind betrays me as I wonder what it would be like to be on the receiving end of all the well-wishes, but I shake my head to try and force the thought to leave my brain. I close my eyes to try and find some peace, but I can’t. 

Someone is watching me. 

I look up and freeze. 

_ She’s _ watching me. 

We only lock eyes for literal seconds but it feels like a lifetime to me. I’m desperate to find something in her eyes that mirrors the emotion in my own, but I don’t. Of course I don’t. Thankfully, I don’t find pity either. To be honest, I don’t know what I see reflected in her eyes, and maybe that’s for the best. 

She gives me a small smile, a small nod, and turns to the next person giving her their blessing, moving on from me, again and forever. 

I don’t know why I’m here, but at least she has a reason, and at least it makes her happy. 


End file.
